


Come With Me

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, hero and villain fall in love, slight angst, typical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: Years of trying to catch him, and the only thing you do is fall in love with him.





	Come With Me

You had to be the worst hero in the world.

Not only had it taken you a good four years to catch the villain, but you had pathetically, laughingly,  _unbelievably_  fallen in love with him as well.

You could feel his eyes on your back now as you laid out the first aid stuff. The van floor bumped and jolted under you, but it was nothing you weren’t used to. After all, you had moved around in the same van as you chased Loki around the country.

Stark had assigned you the God of Mischief four years ago, knowing you were smart and skilled enough to bring him in. There had been many close calls, including two successful arrests, with Loki escaping later on. He always seemed to dance around you. Close, but far enough to slip through your fingertips.

Somehow along the way, Loki’s quick wit, dark humor and of course, his agonizingly good looks, made you fall. Slowly, you grew more and more reluctant to take him in. He noticed, of course, and being the observant genius that he is, he figured you out.

Of course, he assured you repeatedly that you weren’t too obvious, and it was just him. Your little pile of feelings became a subject of constant teasing whenever you two faced each other. You weren’t stupid, you knew nothing would ever happen, but that didn’t stop you from being softer towards him. That didn’t stop you from ‘accidentaly’ letting him escape every time.

Four months ago, Stark lost his patience and sent Romanoff and Barton to you, wanting this Loki chapter to close. It wasn’t long after that, that they got their hands on Loki with your forced cooperation, and now you were heading back to New York. You knew there would be an ass whooping when you got back. Stark would want to know what took you so long which took them less than half a year.

You turned around with a neat cotton ball soaked in alcohol. You had insisted to be in the back, not telling them that you wanted to tend to Loki’s wounds. They would cut their arms off before they let that happen.

“It must be agonizing,” Loki finally spoke up, “to be in love with a monster. What do you think it says about you?”

You continued to clean the blood off his wounds, brow furrowed slightly with concentration. Loki had taken your love sickness in good fun, what he said just then shocked you. “You’re not a monster.”

“Well, they do say love is blind.”

“I didn’t say you were a nice person.” You glanced up, eyeing the look on his face.  There was an unhinged edge, some glint in his eyes. “But you’re not a monster, however much I’m sure you’d like to be.”

“I don’t think they see it like that,” Loki said, jerking his head towards the window. “ _They_  think I’m a monster. They’re going to want my head on a chopping block. You know that, don’t you? You can stitch up my wounds all you like but if you don’t let me go, you’ve all but killed me. I’m not sure you’re going to be able to bear that.”

You swallowed and looked down again. “Then it’s just as well that I’m not going to let that happen.”

“You say that as if you’re going to have a choice. ”

You moved on to the next wound, hating the sight of the damn things. The hurt caused by your hands, however necessarily or accidentally.

Loki sighed and tipped their head back against the van wall. “Delusional,” he said. “Crazy. Possibly Stockholm Syndrome. Manipulated.”

“What are you doing?” you bit out.

“That’s what it says about you. Loving monsters. It’s what they’re going to say about you.”

You glanced up again, to find Loki’s gaze already fixed intently on you. “What do you care what they say about it? You agree with them.”

The villain hummed, but didn’t respond to that. Studying you. You took a deep breath and continued your work, until you were satisfied. You replaced all the stuff you had used, before turning around to face Loki again, unsure of what to do.

Up until now, everytime you and Loki had faced each other, you had been engaged in one way or another. Sitting like this with nothing but each other to focus on, it was a first.

You contemplated pushing Loki out of the moving van, so he could get away. But it wouldn’t do much good considering he was handcuffed by special handcuffs that forbade him using magic. But then again…

“Do you know how to get these things off?” You gestured to the big gold cuffs.

Loki glanced down at them briefly before his stare fixed on you again. You shifted under the intensity of it.

“My my,” he murmured. “You’re serious about helping me escape.”

You huffed. “What, you think I’ve been lying to you all this time? You read my mind, Loki, what more proof do you need?”

He shook his head, mouth lifting up in what was almost a genuine smile. “I know how to get them off. But not here, I need a wider space.”

You nodded. “So if I open the van and push you out, you can get away.”

Loki studied you again. This time, you didn’t look away. His eyes were soft, posture relaxed despite the situation at hand. He nodded.

Getting the back doors open was pretty easy, Natasha might have reset the code, but she had forgotten than you owned the van. You knew every little trick about it.

Loki hobbled to the edge, crouched due to his height. You waited for him to jump off, but he didn’t.

“Come with me.”

You expected to be shocked. To question it. To refuse. To tell him to go. But you heart carried you to the edge of the van next to Loki before your mind processed it. He gave you another private smile, and you felt a little weight lift off your shoulders.

Together, both of you jumped.


End file.
